Carta para Draco
by Isobelhawk
Summary: Fic ganador del reto de la Orden Draco Dormiens para san Valentin de 2005, la primera vez que un escrito mio gana algo, jeje.
1. Carta para Draco

**Carta para Draco**

Esa mañana de sábado, el comedor estaba rebosante de gente. Los murmullos hacían que el ambiente estuviese muy cargado, la comida ya estaba servida y en breve se unirían a ese murmullo, los sonidos de cubiertos tintineando contra los platos. Cuando el desayuno estaba por empezar, se unió otro sonido al ambiente, las alas de las lechuzas batían ruidosamente por la habitación a medida que entraban en ella. Todas se dirigieron a su correspondiente destinatario y entregaron sus tan preciadas cargas.

Draco, como todos los días, recibió un montón de cartas y paquetes, era lo habitual, muchas serian de sus admiradoras, algunos paquetes también, quizás con suerte, alguno de ellos seria de sus padres.

Las cartas iban cayendo sobre su plato después de que leyera el remitente, incluso las que no tenían, nunca abría una carta pues sabia perfectamente, que estaría llena de babosos halagos y cumplidos infantiles, grandes amores llorados, que el nunca se dignaría a sentir por alguna de esas almas ingenuas, pobres niñas bobas.

Una llamo su atención, estaba a punto de tirarla junto con las otras, cuando vio que esta era distinta. No tenia remitente, no era rosa, no olía asquerosamente a perfume y sobre todo, no parecía jodidamente cursi. Todo lo que ponía en ella era "leer a solas".

Considero que su desayuno había llegado a su fin y se levanto, cuando hizo esto, toda su tropa se levanto dispuestos a seguirlo, les dedico una mirada glacial que obligo a la mayoría a sentarse, incluso Pansy reprimió el estúpido balbuceo con el que siempre reprochaba a Draco. Dándose la vuelta se alejo dejando a todos como pobres corderos, solos y desvalidos.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su sala común, atravesándola y subiendo a su habitación, allí se encerro. Gracilmente se tiro en la cama, los movimientos estudiados concienzudamente para no dejar una sola arruga en su túnica, por algo era el chico con mayor glamour del colegio, no debía descuidar su aspecto ni siquiera estando a solas.

Una vez acomodado, se dispuso a abrir la carta, antes, la observo. Papel de calidad, blanco hueso muy suave, tacto arenoso, tinta negra con destellos verdes, buen gusto, muy buen gusto, desde luego el anterior dueño de esa carta no era pobre, se notaba que apreciaba las cosas de buena calidad. Le alegro pensar que por lo menos eso descartaba un montón de candidatas.

Al abrirla le llego un suave aroma, maderas nobles, sándalo, cítricos suaves, su nariz disfrutó mucho con ese golpe de efecto. Le habían echado el suficiente perfume para enamorar, si hubiesen echado un poco mas, la habría tirado inmediatamente, parecía ser que la enamorada lo conocía muy bien, estaba empezando a disfrutar con el juego.

Desdoblo la carta expectante, la curiosidad le estaba empezando a molestar, cosa que no hacia nunca por nada ni por nadie, busco el encabezado y se dispuso a leer con deleite.

"Querido Draco:

Supongo que cartas como esta recibes a montones todos los días, solo espero que por lo menos las leas, sino todas, por lo menos la mía. Es distinta a las demás, yo no te pido una cita, no te digo lo mucho que te amo y lo que me gustaría que me amases, solo escribo estas líneas para desahogar mi alma.

Hace mucho tiempo que te observo en silencio, siete años dan mucho tiempo para analizarte y llegar a conocerte sin tener que acercarme a ti. Aunque a veces me honras con tu mirada, solo quisiera que esta no estuviera cargada de odio, aunque me consuela que a los demás los mires igual, eso me hace pensar que nadie es mas especial que otro, valiente consuelo.

Desde primero nos conocemos y nos tratamos, nunca bien, pero algo es algo. Desde sexto, te amo, no sé porque, solo lo sé. Siempre te he admirado, eres fuerte, capaz, con don de mando, amable cuando nadie te ve, te considero muy inteligente, pero también soberbio y engreído, caprichoso, a veces inmaduro y un poco cobarde, creo que tienes mas defectos que cualidades, pero aun eso, no cambia mis sentimientos.

Creo que empecé a amarte cuando te uniste a la orden, me alegre por ello, pero también me decepcionaste un tanto. Eres un cobarde, solo te uniste a nosotros por venganza, eso lo sabia desde un principio, lo que averigüé después, es que a pesar de tan cobarde hazaña, demostraste que por lo menos lo admitías y tenias agallas. Podías ser cobarde, pero eras el único que admitía su verdad, el rencor y el odio, se disipaban de mi mente y te empecé a ver como eras realmente.

Un niño asustado, un niño al cual han mimado y cubierto de cosas superfluas, un niño al que le hacia falta una caricia de amor, un abrazo de buenas noches, un asfixiante beso de madre, el aliento de un padre sobre tu hombro mientras haces los deberes. Seguro que nunca has montado en escoba antes del colegio, tu padre nunca tuvo tiempo para enseñarte y tu madre no sabia que existías, complació a tu padre dándole un hijo y ahí quedo su amor materno.

No voy a hablar de mi vida, solo te diré que te comprendo, sé lo que se siente cuando no tienes amor, el amor sincero y desinteresado de unos padres que te quieren, lo siento, sé que duele, a mí me duele mucho todavía.

Lo que no sabia es que el amor de otro duele. Nunca he amado, hasta ahora. Cada día, al levantarme, sueño con el momento de verte, saber que aunque sea por unos segundos, tus ojos serán míos, que recorrerán mi cara y acariciaran mis labios. Momentos mágicos que atesoro como recuerdos, solo son sueños, pero están en mi mente y para mí son reales.

Sé que te estarás riendo de mi ahora, pensaras que esto que he hecho, es infantil, propio de quinceañeras estúpidas. No estas muy lejos de la realidad, me siento así, quizás si hubiese sentido antes, algo así, mi versión de las cosas seria muy distinta, mas madura.

No creo que eso importe ahora, da igual lo que se piense de este momento, solo quería hacer esto y punto, desnudar mi alma y enseñarte lo que guardo en ella. Esta es la primera y ultima carta que recibes de mí, jamás volveré a escribirte, con una vez basta, y esa vez es esta. Tampoco te diré quien soy, no lo considero importante y no creo que te provoque ningún interés saberlo, a no ser, para echármelo en cara, créeme que no necesito eso.

No ansió tu amor, no intento engañar a nadie, tan solo a mí. Cada noche me engaño cuando te sueño mío, cuando siento tu aliento en mi oído susurrando palabras de amor, en esos momentos, tu voz no es mordaz y dañina, solo tierna y sensual, solo esa voz es privilegio de mis sueños, al igual que tu.

En mi mundo de fantasía, tu lo llenas todo, lo iluminas y transformas, en el no eres el sempiterno malhumorado, que ataca a todos los que son diferentes a ti, eres la persona dulce y cariñosa que amo, sé que eres así. A veces dejas traslucir ese otro yo que tienes, como el otro día en el partido, fue una maravillosa sorpresa para mí, cuando Zabini se chocó contra los postes y cayo, tu corriste hacia él y amorosamente le secaste las lagrimas y lo cargaste hasta la enfermería.

El gesto de preocupación en tu cara, fue uno de los más bellos que he visto en todos estos años, tus ojos pedían suplicantes que él estuviese bien, quizás sean los celos los que hablan por mí, pero en ese momento, desee que se levantara sin un rasguño, así no tendrías que tocarlo. Con Parkinson, me pasa lo mismo, la odio, siempre pegada a ti, teniendo el privilegio de tu compañía y quien sabe que más.

A veces tu vida amorosa no me preocupa, otras, me angustia. Siempre te he visto con alguien, nunca la misma persona, por lo menos, no mucho tiempo. Ese hecho me lleva a pensar que, o bien no has encontrado a la persona adecuada, o que te quieres tanto a ti mismo, que jamás podrás amar a nadie, eres una pura contradicción. Estas son las razones que me impulsan a no confesarte mi amor, sé que jamás me miraras con amor, mucho menos si supieras quien soy.

Tu personalidad es tan cambiante que me desconciertas, estas sonriendo y de pronto tu cara cambia, solo para aterrorizar al chiquillo que pasa por delante de ti¿de verdad disfrutas con esas cosas?. Me martirizo constantemente pensando en lo que pasa por tu mente, seguro que nunca llegare a averiguar el porque de esa actitud.

Sé que odias a los muggles y a los media sangre, pero dudo que tus razones sean lo suficientemente poderosas. Mis amigos son de ese tipo, otro punto negativo para mí, también tengo amigos sangre pura, como tu, pero ellos no se parecen en nada a ti. No son arrogantes ni presuntuosos, solo son chicos normales que buscan su sitio en el mundo, que tienen esperanza de algo mejor. ¿Acaso tu no quieres un futuro mejor que lo que te ofrecen¿no quieres ser feliz?...¿amar?.

No te he escrito esto para echarte nada en cara, ya te he explicado porque lo he hecho, lo necesitaba. Solo tengo la esperanza de que sepas que no estas solo, que aunque no lo notes, yo estoy a tu lado, apoyándote y amándote, con tus defectos y virtudes¿quién no los tiene?.

Si alguna vez tienes la tentación de buscar mi mirada entre la gente, no lo hagas, no la encontraras, te tengo grabado a fuego en mi mente, no me hace falta verte en persona para disfrutar de ti, puede que te suene enfermizo, pero¿qué amor no lo es?.

No me queda nada mas por decirte, aunque te podría decir mucho mas, no merece la pena, sé que no serás nunca mío, así que ya no te molesto más.

Gracias por leer mis sentimientos plasmados en un papel, aunque a lo mejor el que lee esto es Filch, si es así, eso significa que la has tirado a la basura, así que, hola señor Fich, espero que le halla resultado entretenida la lectura.

No voy a poner una cursilería para despedirme, así que solo digo adiós...para siempre."

Draco estaba sonriendo, el final de la maldita carta le había hecho reír, también le había hecho pensar un poco. Su vida no iba por los derroteros que el quería, pero tampoco podía cambiarla así de golpe.

Quién sea que le escribiese esa carta, le había hecho pensar¿por qué, por el simple hecho de que mucho de lo que decía era cierto, era un jodido imbecil, un aprovechado, alguien que no merecía la pena como persona¿porque alguien así se había fijado en el?. Por su belleza no había sido, estaba claro, en ningún lugar de la carta se menciona la palabra belleza, o se hace alusión a que él sea bello.

Pensó que era sorprendente, alguien se había enamorado de el, no de Draco Malfoy, sino de el, un chico de 18 años con problemas y un futuro incierto.

Ya sabia cual seria su siguiente misión. En la carta dice que lo amo cuando entro en la orden, bien, la orden es abundante, pero no infinita, solo tenia que empezar a descartar integrantes y eso iba a ser pan comido, por lo pronto, mas de la mitad ya estaban descartados.

Todos los Weasleys, Dumbledore, evidentemente, Lupin, demasiado pobre para ese papel...

Tenia un claro candidato, no estaba seguro de que fuese el, pero no se aminalaria, si era el lo descubriría, tan bellas palabras de amor no quedarían en el aire...si el supiera que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que diferente podía ser el futuro de ambos.


	2. Carta para Draco 2

  
**Carta para Draco-2**

Draco sabia por donde empezar, salió corriendo de su cuarto y cruzando rápidamente la sala común, se alejo de las mazmorras. Como loco vagó por todo el colegio y no lo encontró, busco en los jardines, allí solo vio a sus amigos, cosa que le hizo pensar que estaba solo, así que si estaba solo, ya lo había localizado.

Sabia donde estaba cuando ansiaba la soledad, como le había dicho el mismo, siete años observando dan para mucho. Subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras que le llevarían hasta donde estaba la persona que el ansiaba, la que nunca espero que lo amara y aun así lo hizo.

Se cruzo con muchos alumnos, todos vestidos para su salida a Hogsmeade, el no iría y sabia que su escritor de cartas tampoco lo haría, hacia tiempo que no quería salir de la comodidad del castillo, se le notaba deprimido, ahora sabia el porque, el era su motivo.

Si supiera que su amor era correspondido¿es posible que no solo le hubiese mandado la carta¿es posible que le hubiese hablado abiertamente de lo que sentía, ahora era el momento de saberlo, ansiaba saberlo. Su pulso se hacia mas rápido a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, notaba como el calor invadía su pálida cara, la pelusilla de su nuca se erizaba con el simple hecho de pensar en el encuentro, no podía mas.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta con brusquedad y entro, cerro la puerta y le puso un hechizo de privacidad, no quería ser interrumpido por nada ni nadie, ese era el día en que todo saldría a la luz y quería que fuese único y especial, no todos los días alguien se declara sabiendo que su amor es correspondido.

Se adentro en la estancia, la suave luz de la mañana se colaba por una ventana del fondo, esta proyectaba una sombra sobre el suelo, una sombra humana, que se volvió rápidamente al notar que ya no estaba solo.

¿Malfoy?.

Si, soy yo.

¿Qué haces aquí, si has venido a buscar pelea te puedes ir, no tengo ganas ni tiempo de...

Cállate, por favor, he venido a decirte algo, no quiero que me interrumpas, déjame hablar hasta que termine y luego tu mismo decidirás si me marcho o me quedo¿de acuerdo?.

S..si, de acuerdo.

El chico se acerco hasta donde estaba el objeto de su atención y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, junto a este, la ventana era lo bastante amplia para acogerlos a ambos sin que tuviesen que tocarse, así que los dos se pusieron cómodos.

He recibido una carta, su contenido me incita a pensar que tú eres su autor, no sé porque, pero en el fondo de mi ser sé que así es.

Yo...no..

Déjame seguir, sé que has sido tu, no he hecho ningún hechizo de rastreo si es lo que piensas, es solo que mi corazón sabe que eres tu...tienes razón, todo lo que me dices es cierto, soy un capullo insufrible que todo lo da por hecho, soy alguien que no merece la pena, pero todo eso puede cambiar...por ti puedo cambiar, nunca antes le dije a nadie algo así...pero te amo.

�¡Que?.

Calla...por favor, no tengo bastante coraje para mantener una conversación ahora, tu mismo lo has dicho en tu carta, soy un cobarde, si me uní a la orden fue para proteger mis propios intereses..también por venganza, tú lo sabes bien, me conoces. Me halaga que me veas como alguien que reconoce sus debilidades, pero no puedo evitar ser un cobarde...tengo miedo y mi miedo se disipa si estoy a tu lado, ese fue mi motivo principal para unirme a vosotros, sentirte cerca me hace sentirme fuerte, protegido, se que no os fiáis de mi, pero soy totalmente fiel a la causa...tu eres mi causa, a donde tu vayas yo te seguiré, si tu murieras...yo moriría también.

Draco yo...

Draco puso su dedo índice en los labios que hace rato ansiaba besar, hizo que callaran antes de que no pudiese aguantar mas los impulsos de sus deseos, lo callo y siguió hablando, no quería que el poco valor que estaba teniendo se disipase.

Cuando leí tu carta sentí que mi mundo por fin tenia luz, siempre entre tinieblas pensé que moriría, que nunca tendría lo que más ansió, esto es algo que nunca soñé, mi mente no puede permitirse el lujo de tener sueños tan bellos y perfectos, no puede permitirse que entre las tinieblas de la guerra alguien sueñe a su vez conmigo, es demasiado valioso el amor para desperdiciarlo en sueños, quiero hacerlo real y tangible.

Se levanto de donde estaba para pasear su miedo por la habitación, el otro chico lo observaba con cara de no entender el porque de todo lo que le estaban contando, su mente pensaba que como broma, era perfecta, pero ya estaba pasando de castaño oscuro, si no estuviese en el mundo mágico pensaría que estaba en un programa de cámara oculta. El también se levanto y se acerco hasta el rubio intentado que se diese la vuelta y encararlo para terminar con toda esta tontería.

Draco se dio la vuelta al tiempo que el chico se le acercaba, este aprovecho y lo empujo contra la pared, lo acorralo contra esta y situó sus manos a los lados de su cara, su cuerpo ejercía de prisión, su pecho era la mas perfecta de las rejas.

Dices que me amas desde hace un año, ahí yo te gano, creo que me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi- su cara estaba tan cercana a la del otro chico que este podía sentir su aliento cálido y suave rozando sus labios- era muy pequeño para saber que eso era amor, cuando por fin supe lo que era, fue demasiado tarde, me enseñaron a odiar todo lo que tuviese que ver contigo. Mi padre disfrutaba enseñándome a odiar cada parte de tu ser, cada centímetro de la piel que yo ansiaba lamer, esos ojos que yo solo quería cerrar con un beso, que ansiaba que me miraran en la mañana después de una noche de amor. Como odie cada segundo de esas enseñanzas, pero no podía hacer nada, demostrar mi amor solo podía traerme problemas...que cobarde, antepuse mi pellejo a todo lo que sentía por ti, mas adelante me di cuenta de que era lo mejor, si el señor oscuro sabia de mi amor, podía utilizarme contra ti, usarme...todavía me quedaba mi orgullo, así que decidí unirme a vosotros, si debía perder a mi familia que fuese por algo superior a ellos...solo tu eres ese algo.

El chico se estaba poniendo nervioso, intentaba que se quitara de encima suya, pero la fuerza de los nervios de Draco podían contra la fuerza del miedo que sentía el otro en ese momento.

Por favor...no me rechaces, no me digas que esta carta es solo una broma, creo que no podría resistirlo.

Unos ojos atónitos lo miraron cuando su cara se acerco, ojos que casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando sintió los labios arder con el roce de otros que no conocía, ojos que se cerraron para disfrutar de algo que estaba sintiendo, que llevaba tiempo intentando evitar.

Draco beso suavemente los labios finos que tenia delante, acaricio seria mas correcto, terciopelo contra hielo, hielo que se fundía despacio inundando todo de suave vapor, etéreo y tibio como el amor. El beso fue aceptado, recibido con temor, pero querido hasta el final, los labios acariciaban, la lengua urgía a entrar en esa boca y acariciar la tibieza de su interior, cuando esto paso, estallaron miles de sentimientos y sensaciones, todo se intensifico y...se rompió.

Draco fue empujado lejos del cálido cuerpo que temblando, se dejo caer contra el alfeizar.

No...esto no puede ser..esto no puede pasar, no es justo. –Sus ojos suplicaban por otro beso, su mente peleaba por volver a la realidad y su cuerpo no podía reaccionar a todo lo que tenia frente a si mismo- Draco...yo no te...

¿Me estas diciendo que no has sentido lo mismo que yo¡mientes¡he sentido como tus labios se derretían contra los míos, tu corazón latía al ritmo del mío, tu cuerpo pedía lo mismo que el mío!.

¡No, no lo entiendes!...yo no te he escrito esa carta..Draco.

El rubio lo miro con cara de espanto, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, tenia delante al ser que amaba, a quien había abierto su corazón sabiendo que le correspondía, estando seguro de ello y lo único que recibía era una puñalada en su corazón, en su orgullo. Esto no podía estar pasando, en el mundo perfecto que había creado en tas pocas horas, no tenia cabida el engaño, la mentira.

Me...me has engañado, como he podido caer, ser tan estúpido, seguro que después te reirás mucho con tus amigos- su cara denotaba la profunda tristeza que anidaba en su interior- que tonterías digo, esto no lo has planeado tu solo¡Merlín porque me haces esto!.

Draco...

No, déjalo, es lo que querías desde hace tiempo, lo sé...el arma perfecta...mi amor, ahora ya sabes lo que siento, no te preocupes, no te voy a amenazar para que no lo hagas publico..haz lo que quieras, ni mi corazón ni mi orgullo lloraran por tus burlas...no estoy vivo para sentir esas cosas...tu odio ha matado todo.

Se alejo de el, derrotado y confuso, no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar, jamás un Malfoy había caído tan bajo...le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata su propia destrucción. Sus pasos lo llevaban hasta la salida cuando sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda y lo acercaban a un cuerpo tembloroso.

Draco...yo no te odio.

El nombrado se dio la vuelta despacio, sus oídos estaban todavía asimilando lo escuchado, cuando tenia delante al que habló, lo miro larga y pausadamente, unos ojos lo miraban sinceros , unas manos acariciaban su rostro intentado borrar la huella de la decepción.

No te he escrito ninguna carta..pero eso no significa que no deseara hacerlo, que cada día deseara decirte lo mucho que te...amo, lo mucho que te necesito. Yo también te amo desde el primer día que te vi, pero tu indiferencia y el odio que me demostrabas, me hacían alejarme de ti, odiarte a la vez...pero eso nunca prevaleció, siempre fui muy...Gryffindor como tu dices, siempre pensé que algún día me amarías como yo a ti, que lo que sentía por ti no quedaría en una ilusión rota...dime que me amas y seré tuyo para siempre...te entrego el mismo arma que tu me has dado a mi y que no quiero.

Te amo, claro que te amo, con todo mi ser- su rostro se ilumino de nuevo y sintió renacer a su muerto corazón- siempre te he amado, siempre lo haré...te quiero...Harry.

Tendremos que buscar a quien a escrito esa carta y darle las gracias por esta oportunidad, sin el seguiríamos en la ignorancia, sufriendo como idiotas.

Es verdad, lo buscaremos¿quién habrá sido?.

Mas tarde lo averiguaremos...ahora no tenemos tiempo, ahí mucho que recuperar.

Por fin dos enemigos se unían como tanto habían ansiado sin saberlo. Dos bocas se unían en un beso eterno lleno de promesas silenciosas pero sinceras, reales como el calor que empezaba a reinar en la habitación.

En los jardines del colegio un chico observaba la ventana de la torre de astronomía, un muchacho de ojos llorosos y dientes saltones, lloraba por un amor que nunca tendría, por un amor que se dispersaba por el ambiente de una habitación que el nunca disfrutaría como ellos ahora hacían.

Neville Longbotton lloraba en silencio lagrimas de amor no correspondido, que cruel destino para algo tan bello, inalcanzable para el que siempre quiso ser amado, sufriría su pena y seguiría con su vida, al fin y al cabo no le quedaba otro remedio, después de ver como la ropa caía en esa habitación, sabia que nunca tendría nada que hacer con eso que sentía y que tontamente había grabado en una carta, nunca sabría cuanto había significado esa carta en la vida de esas dos personas que ahora hacían el amor sin saberse observados.


End file.
